Bathroom Bonazza!
by Sakoiyi
Summary: Ok... What happens when random demons and humans from the cast of YYH get stuck in a bathroom? DISASTER! A little bit of humor... and some Hentai and Yaoi too... Beware... Hiei is going on a gay streak with Kurama... and Yusuke... well he's just stripping
1. Welcome to the Bathroom!

Mysty's Note: Ok, so moi sort of stole bathroom survivor from various different authors ::blushes::, but moi will try VERY hard to make it good. ::nods:: Other stuff on this fic are: Some parts of this story might be able to be rated R... Yep... and now for moi disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or any of its characters... (::sighs:: What I wouldn't do to own Kurama... and Youko... ::drools::) I DO own Mysty, a fake mike, and moi Rainbow Toilet of Doom... Muahahaha... and of course... my crickets... can't leave those out!  
  
**Welcome to the Bathroom!:  
**  
Mysty stood in front of the six figures... all of whom were watching this strange girl with a fake microphone in her hand. She smiled at the figures; one a red head with green eyes, one with both black and white hair... one a red head with black hair... she paused there... thinking... that last one WAS very ugly... Mysty shook her head, trying not to laugh. She looked up again at the last three figures. One was a female with blue hair and purple eyes, one had brown hair and brown eyes, and the last.. black hair and brown eyes... Yes him... he had taken the most convincing to enter the bathroom.  
  
She smiled, time to begin. "OK! Hello and welcome to my wonderful bathroom. Now don't at me like that Yusuke... My bathroom has a Jacuzzi, marble floor , rainbow toilet of doom...." Hiei cut in, "And why are we here, baka?" Kuwabara interrupted Hiei ::being stupider than usual:: "Ah...um... where's the Rainbow Toilet of Doom?" "Don't be a baka, Kuwabara..." "Quiet shorty" "Don't make kill you." Mysty took a deep breath. "QUIET!!! For your information, the toilet is over there." ::points to a completely normal looking toilet in the corner:: Kuwabara looked around wildly... "But that's a normal toilet." Mysty rolled her eyes... "You think it's normal... Muahahaha.." She broke down into a coughing fit. "Evil is not for me."  
  
OOC: Don't forget the toilet... the toilet WILL return...  
  
Kuwabara carefully stepped away from the toilet... "I don't trust that thing..." Mysty spoke up, a big smile on her face, "You ARE a big baka... It is just a normal toilet; I just gave it a fancy toilet for no real purpose. Well, you see..." Hiei interrupted... again. "WE GET THE POINT!!! Now, why are we here?"

"Whoa there... no need to get testy..."

"I'm not getting testy."

"Yes you are..."

"And you're just a baka..."

"Nice come back..."

"Really?"

"No, it fucking sucked."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes... "Please, answer my question." He added under his breath, "Baka..." "I heard that, but anyway..." Mysty cleared her throat... "Well, you're here for my first annual Bathroom Survivor!" Crickets are heard throughout the bathroom... no other sound is made. "Erm... ok then," Mysty blushed and then regained her composure. "This place is wired with cameras taping everything. But first to start off this show!" She holds the microphone up and a takes a deep breath, before going into announcer mode.  
  
"Cameras started? Good! Ooookay! This is Bathroom Survivor, and I'm your host... Mysty!" ::fake cheering is heard:: "Bathroom Survivor, where everyman, woman, and/or demon has to fend for him or herself! And now the contestants! May I introduce Hiei Jaganshi..." ::cheering:: "... Botan..." ::more cheering:: "...Yusuke Urameshi..." ::and more cheering:: "...Keiko Yukimura..." ::You guessed it! More cheering:: ..."Shuuichi Minamino..." "It's Kurama...," Yusuke broke in. Mysty sighed, "Ok then, Kurama..." ::cheering:: "... and the last (and the least)... Kazuma Kuwabara!" ::yes, again with the crickets...:: "Uh? No clapping for me? This world is not fair!," Kuwabara broke down, and began to cry. "No clapping for you, because you don't deserve it," Hiei said, making Kuwabara sob louder.

"I do deserve it... shorty!"

"No you don't... Kuwabaka..."

Mysty began to laugh...

"That wasn't funny, Hiei."

"Yes it was, Kuwabara..."  
  
Mysty wiped tears from her eyes... "Ok then... AND NOW, LET THIS SHOW OFFICALLY COMMENCE?"  
  
A/N: And the crickets live on... THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!  
  
Mysty's Note: That was chapter one... and chapter two is already written... but I won't post it unless people review moi! Thankies...


	2. Jacuzzi Troubles!

Mysty's Note: I got reviews... ::does a little victory dance:: Anyway I need to make a few thank yous... ::nods:: First, thank you prettynutter, for being the first real person to review moi. Second, thanks you mike.EXE for helping moi make this fic funny, every second of the way! (We go to school together). And now for the second chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho... And I do own Mysty, RTOD (Rainbow Toilet of Doom), fake microphone, etc... Do I need to add more?  
  
**Jacuzzi Problems:  
**  
Mysty sighed. "Like I said, this show has officially begun, but I'll allow you to settle in first." ::more crickets...:: "Come on... show SOME enthusiasm!!!" "Um... yay?" Botan spoke up... Mysty flashed her a quick smile.  
  
Yusuke, already bored, notices the Jacuzzi. "Are we allowed to, you know, go swimming, Mysty?" "Yes Yusuke, and it's Miss Mysty to you..."

"Your not married?"

"YUSUKE!"

"Just checking... anyway..."  
  
Yusuke smiled... fingering the edge of his shirt. "Well since you said swimming was allowed, I'M GOING SKINNY-DIPPING TONIGHT, BABY!" Mysty, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Keiko all gasped... in unison... Like Yusuke noticed. He first took off his shirt, and started strutting around... "Look at my abs!" Hiei whistled... "Hiei, you pervert!" "Like I care, 'Miss' Mysty." Mysty groaned, and Yusuke started talking again. "You think I'm finished... hey I'm still half dressed." With a flourish he stripped off the rest of his clothes... ::fan girls scream...:: ...and jumped into the jacuzzi.  
  
Mysty's jaw dropped. "Ok... I guess your all fine, see you later." She bolted out of the door, and locked it behind her.  
  
Yusuke stood in the half filled jacuzzi, and started flexing his muscles. "Oh, there's a sexy beast in the tub tonight! Keiko, care to join me?" Botan covered her eyes, "Oh my... Koenma won't be happy..." Kurama was thinking the same thing... and he was trying hard not to look. Keiko on the other hand was delighted with Yusuke's invitation.  
  
She stripped too... leaving her cloths in a heap on the ground. "Coming!" She walked over a stepped into the jacuzzi. Kuwabara went nuts... "HAVE YOU NO SHAME? Yusuke! Keiko!" His call went unheard... As by that time both Yusuke and Keiko were splashing around... making out in other words...  
  
_A/N: And as this fic is rated PG13, and as moi parents WOULD kill moi, I can't go into detail... so I'll leave the imagining to you..._   
  
Hiei sighed, watching the pair... a little trickle of drool ran down his chin. "Hey Kurama! Would you want to join them?" His eyes misted over in his lust, and Kurama back away... fast. He was twitching. "No thanks..." ::twitch!:: He ran into a vacant corner, and hide, with a big fluffy towel over his head. Botan also backed away... very weirded out. "I want to go home, I want out!," she whispered, under her breath. Kuwabara watched Hiei... "Hiei! Be..." Hiei snapped out of his 'sex phase.' "Be incredibly stupid like you? I don't think so." Kuwabara gulped... "Uh... on second thoughts... just ignore what I said." "That's a good human." Hiei sneered, and went quiet.  
  
Kurama quietly peeked his head out from under the towel. "Is he gone yet?" Hiei turned around, back in his mood. "Sweetie, Kurama-poo! Join me in a quest to bond with you!" "I think I'm going to be sick," mentioned Kuwabara... He eyed the toilet... nope too dangerous... he sighed. Kurama's eyes almost popped. "Meep!" He dove back under the towel... before Hiei could blink. Botan had a sweat drop... anime style. "Um... what was that about?" Kuwabara sighed, "No idea really."  
  
Yusuke and Keiko, of course, totally missed everything. With a lot more splashing... they were still going strong. Botan shudder, watching the pair, 'do their thing.' Mysty on the other hand, was watching everything from the safety of her room. "And so ends the first official day of Bathroom Survivor!"  
  
_A/N: The Next Morning!_  
  
Mysty quietly unlocked the door of the bathroom... dressed in pjs and holding a Kurama plushie in her hand. "Wakie, wakie!" She yawned... "Time to get up!" She yawned again... and then looked around... wondering why no one was getting up. She sighed as she took in everything; Kurama with his head under a towel, Hiei drooling on Kurama's foot, Botan snoring on the floor, and Kuwabara curled up (away from the toilet) holding a teddy bear. They were all asleep.  
  
She groaned... they were going to kill her but... "WAKE UP!" Kurama sat up first, yawing his messy red hair off. "What's..." ::yawn:: "...the..." ::yawn:: "...fuss?" He yawned again, while Mysty's face light up with delight. "Kurama! Darling, Kurama... your awake!," she squealed. Hiei was awake in a flash. He jumped to his feet, wiping the drool from his face. "Oh no you don't," he yelled protectively. "Kurama's mine!" He grabbed Kurama, holding him tight.

"No, he's mine!"

Mysty grabbed Kurama's arm and tugged.

Kurama winced... "OW! My arm!"

"Kurama's mine, Mysty!"

"Bad Hiei! He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE BAKA!"

"YOU'RE THE BAKA! Now hand over the bishie!"  
  
Due to extreme pain Kurama fainted with a, "Help me please!" Kuwabara woke up, and sheepishly hid the teddy bear. "Hey what's going on hear?" "Yes! I would like to know too..." Botan had woke up. Kuwabara noticed Kurama. "Oh!" He pushed Hiei and Mysty away, and picked up the fainted bishie. "Hey give him back!," yelled Mysty and Hiei in unison. They both jumped for Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
Botan looked around. "Hey, where's Yusuke... and Keiko?" The trio froze, and Kurama dropped to the ground... released from Kuwabara's grasp. Mysty sighed. "No idea, I haven't seen them." "Yep, I agree with Mysty... haven't seen them," Hiei said. Kuwabara though for a second, "Um... maybe they're still in the bathtub." Hiei snorted... "Fat chance. I mean, Yusuke and that bitch still in the tub... I don't think so." Mysty spoke up... haughtily. "first of all, it's a jacuzzi! Not a tub... a jacuzzi! J-A-C-U-Z-Z-I! And second of all, Kuwabara might be correct for once... not that I'm defending the baka or anything."  
  
A sigh came from Botan. "You might as well check, Hiei." "Fine, Botan. But I bet all of you are wrong." He looked into the jacuzzi... and blushed. "Whoa!" Kuwabara smirked. "See I told you so, shorty!" Botan peeked into the tub too. "Thank goodness someone pulled the plug..."  
  
_A/N: End of chapter 2...  
_  
Mysty's Note: I also have chapter 3 ready, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me... Warning... I might not be able to get it up in time... I have to go to a 2 week sleep-a-way... so... ::sigh:: Anyway... KEEP ON REVIEWING MOI! Ok... and things to expect... an evil Botan... etc...


	3. And The Prize Is

Mysty's Note: Ok... so it took me WAY to long to get this post up, it's been a very busy summer. ; Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho... or LOTR. But I do own Mysty, RTOD, etc...

**And the Prize Is...:**

Yusuke's and Keiko's chests rose and fell in unison. Keiko's head lay on Yusuke's bare chest, and his arm was around her. Hiei sighed, and shot a glance at Kurama, who happened to see it. "No."'

Mysty slapped Hiei, and turned back to the sleeping couple. She took a deep breath and... "WAKE UP!" Botan winced, and Kuwabara jumped. Yusuke and Keiko both woke... blinking at the people above them. "Glad to see your awake," said Mysty with a smile.

"I'm defiantly not glad to be awake," answered Yusuke.

"Why?"

"Cause, I'm stuck in this fucking bathroom, with you!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"You do nothing... you must like torturing us!"

"I DO NOTHING?!!! At least I don't have sex all day in someone's jacuzzi."

"My private life is not to be brought up here."

"You must mean your public life... you're a disgrace. PUT SOME CLOTHING ON!"

"What's wrong with being naked? Nudity is GOOD!"

"I don't care... If you don't put some clothes on right now, you are disqualified. Same goes for Miss Keiko over there."

Keiko blushed, and Yusuke sighed. "Fine." Keiko stepped out of the jacuzzi first, oblivious to the fact that Kuwabara and Hiei were both staring down below. She slipped on her clothes, and Mysty sent her a smile. "Thank you. YUSUKE!" "I'm coming, mom," he said as he hopped out of the jacuzzi in a rush. He slipped on his clothes, pretending not to see that angry glances that Mysty was sending his way.

"Wait a second," spoke Yusuke. "You never told us our prize for suffering in this god forsaken bathroom!" Botan nodded, "bingo! You're right, Yusuke." "For once," added Hiei in an undertone. Mysty blushed, "Well..." "Spit it out already," yelled Hiei.

She sighed. "I'm sort on the broke side, but whoever wins gets $100! ::crickets are heard:: "$100... only... $100. You must be joking." "I'm not joking, Kuwabara."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"That sucks!"

"I AGREE with the baka for once," spoke Hiei. "You better up it..." Mysty groaned, "Fine... I'll add a plushie of your choice. The plushies available are Kurama, Hiei, Botan , Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara... and one of me!"

_A/N: Booing is heard at the Mysty plushie_

Hiei's face lit up. "A Kurama plushie!" His voice changed into a smegol/golem voice. "Yesss, Hiei would molessst it, and hug it. Hiei's preciousss." Mysty sighed, "One more thing... if Kurama loses, he's mine." Kurama gulped, "Please... be joking." "Sorry, no joke." "NOOOOO!"

Hiei jumped, and spun around. "Oh my poor darling," he said patting Kurama's hair. "Hiei won't let the nasty Mysty hurt you." "I'm RIGHT HERE!" Kurama pulled away from Hiei, and retired to his 'corner.'

Mysty sighed again. "By the way, tomorrow is your first task. And it's really difficult!"

_A/N: Crickets..._

She exited the room, locking the door behind her... "She's gone," exclaimed Botan! "And that's good, because?," asked Yusuke. "I want to kill yoyu!"

_A/N: Forget the crickets, some good unnatural silence._

"You want to what?," spoke Kuwabara. "KILL YUSUKE!" Botan ran over to a cowering Yusuke... "You have ruined my reputation ("She had a reputation?," whispered Hiei) by having public sex... In a room full of innocent ("We're innocent?," commented Hiei again) humans..." "And demons," spoke up Kurama. "SHUT UP!," added Botan. "I WANT YUSUKE DEAD!"

She reaches out to grab Yusuke and... "SPIRIT GUN!" A shot of blue spirit energy comes at the deranged girl... Missing her by inches. "God damn it, Yusuke. You missed!," spoke up Hiei. "You would too... At any rate, she fainted."

Kuwabara walked over to Botan, and smell her breath. "She's been drinking." "Botan drinks?!," said Yusuke. "She's ALWAYS telling me off for doing things like that." Keiko let out a giggle... "It's not funny."

_A/N: That night_

Botan woke up... "Where am I?" "In a bathroom, you baka," said Hiei. She rolled her eyes and shakily got to her feet. The sink is blown up... from the explosion.

Mysty enters the room. "What the fuck happened here?" "A little fight between a drunk and a baka, what did you think?" "You should learn to use less sarcasm Hiei, it would do you good."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up both of you!," yelled Kurama. "Hello sweetie," said Hiei. "MEEP!" Kurama's bright head disappeared under a towel. Mysty rolled her eyes, and sighed... "I need that sink fixed... or else." "And how should we fix it?," said Yusuke. "With towels and shampoo, perhaps?" "Shut up... I'll drop off your supplies... tomorrow during your task will be a good time..." A smirk appeared on her lips. "Yes, a very good time."

_A/N: End of chapter 3_

Mysty's Note: This chapter isn't very good... I know. I'm VERY rusty... so sorry. Anyway, REVIEW ME!


	4. Siamese Twins

Mysty's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I've been VERY bad... making you all wait for months. Lol, guess I'm sorta lazy... or I could just blame school. ;) at any rate, I felt the last chapter was boring, but this one might perk things up (I hope).

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or ANY of its characters. :( Annoying, eh? I DO own Mysty, rope, RTOD, etc.

**Chapter 4: Siamese Twins**

_A/N: The 3rd day_

"Good morning," shouted Mysty as she barged into the bathroom. The door slammed behind her, and caused the six sleepers before her to wake. "That was quick," she commented, smirking. "I need you all to get your asses' over here, pronto!"

The majority of the people in the room yawned. "Let's GO! I'm waiting," shouted the pissed girl. She tapped her foot against the floor. "Calm down," muttered Botan.

"Calm down?! Seriously, I'm exhausted- Did you know I had to get up EARLY in order to wake you?"

"And we never asked you to wake us," retorted Yusuke, entering the argument. Faint agreements were heard, echoing throughout the bathroom.

Mysty grimaced, "Personally, I preferred struggling to wake you, rather than this." She took a deep breath, "At any rate, look respectable for the 1st task- you have 5 minutes to get ready?" "Only 5?" "Yes Keiko, only 5, or rather 4 minutes and 40 seconds now."

Keiko frowned, but ran over to the sink, sighing when she saw it's condition. Changing her direction, she joined a half dressed Botan by the jacuzzi.

Almost as if she had forgotten, Mysty spoke up again. "The supplies for the sink are in the bag by the door." Yusuke groaned, and he whispered loudly to Hiei, "I was hoping she'd forget." Hiei nodded.

Pretending she didn't hear them, Mysty began to tap her foot again... "Time's up, everyone here please." She was surprised when they came when she asked, and even more so when she realized that they all were presentable.

"Good job! The 1st task is..." She broke off frowning. "One... two... three... four... five." Mysty groaned, "Who in the hell is missing?"

A snore answered, echoing throughout the bathroom, and most people jumped. Mysty's eyes flew to the corner, where a certain red head still slept, his face hidden by a towel.

"Oh, poor Kurama, he needed his rest," simpered Mysty. "You're not kidding me," said Hiei.

"What?"

"If it had been me, you would of started yelling your bitchy head off."

"But it's not you."

"But it's favoritism."

"Don't push me, baka."

"Who are you calling a baka, human?"

"You- the one and only gay demon in the bathroom. But I'm glad that you know I'm a human."

_A/N: The gay remark is NOT to offend anyone. If it does, I'm very (x100) sorry._

Without waiting for Hiei's reply, Mysty grabbed the towel off of Kurama's head. "Wake up, Sweetie!" Kurama woke, and groaned, seeing her. "Please tell me that i'm dreaming."

Hiei snorted, and began to laugh. Mysty slapped him 'cross his face, leaving a nice red mark. She was scowling- "Everyone, listen up, now! Get your butts into the jacuzzi."

Her request was followed silently and quickly. She took a few deep breaths. "Ok, the first task is called Siamese Twins." "What?" "Siamese Twins, Kuwabara."

"But what do you do?"

"I was getting to that."

Yusuke clamped a hand over Kuwabara's mouth. "Don't get her pissed," he warned in a very low whisper. Mysty smirked, catching it all the same.

"At any rate, you will be spilt up into three pairs. Your partner will be chosen at random." Hiei's eyes lit up, and then dimmed drastically. "You and your partner will be joined at the ankle, and the wrist for all of today, the last pair not to drive each other crazy or break apart- will win. They'll win immunity."

Mysty broke off, her breathing shallow. "Any questions?" Kurama's hand went up. "Immunity is?" "You can't get voted off until the next task."

_A/N: End of Chapter 4_

Mysty's Note: So what do you think of the task? Hopefully, something good. Read and review! Thanks...


End file.
